Master Splinter and His Hot Peppers
by TMNT-FREAKS
Summary: An A-Z fic written by the A-Z writers of TMNTFREAKS: The TMNT discover their sensei's love of hot peppers during dinner one night. At least, it might be dinner...


**Disclaimer:** We, the good A-Z writers of TMNTFREAKS group, do hereby declare that we do not solemnly own the TMNT, nor do we own any other item or artifact associated with them. We do, however, claim to have the boys locked in the Forbidden Zone of our MSN group. And someday we do wish to own the TMNT, though we will not be solemn about it. We will revel in our glory with joyous smirks on our normally radically insane faces. Thank you.  
  
**Master Splinter and His Hot Peppers** (Or so dubbed by Daydream, ruler of the universe and all free people including elves...teehee)  
  
Written By: Hexadexcimal, TygerOfTheWynd, Raphaella, Daydream, AND Ziptango  
  
"Anyone up for pizza?"  
  
"Be right there, I just need to finish this round." called Mikey from the other room.  
  
"Cheese? Anyone want extra cheese on their pizza?" Leo questioned as he held up a bag of shredded cheese.  
  
"Double it up, bro!" Donny called thru the Lair. "I'm starving, more cheese the better."  
  
"Even goat cheese?" Leo asked, reading the label of the bag he was holding, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Forget Goat cheese-" Raph shouted, looking disgusted. "I hate that stuff."  
  
Goat cheese? Someone say goat cheese? If no wants any, more for me." Mike piped as he raced into the room and started piling cheese on his pizza.  
  
"How the shell can you eat that stuff Mike?" asked Raph as he walked in the room. "Well, if you're gonna eat that much cheese Mikey stay away from me tonight.  
  
It's easy. All one has to do is this." Mike explains as he chomps down on a goat cheese laden slice.  
  
"Just don't eat it in my face." Raph said as he shoved Mike out of his way so he could grab a non-goat cheese pizza slice.  
  
"Keep it away from me, too," Donny made a face as Mikey ate the pizza slice, and took a normal one.  
  
"Love you I do. Makes me wanna break into song when I see you. Never will leave you with my brothers, never never never." Mike sang to his slice of pizza topped with goat cheese.  
  
"Man, it smells!" Leo said, waving the air and grabbing a slice; too bad for him that it had goat cheese on it!  
  
"Needs some more peppers." Don grumbled as he grabbed a jar of peppers, but didn't notice that they were habanero peppers.  
  
"OH -" The rest of Donny's rather obscene sentence was cut off by his guzzling half a liter of Coke down his throat.  
  
"Please pass some of those in my direction, Donatello," Splinter sat with a tiny smile while neatly putting a napkin in his lap.  
  
"Question. Are you sure you want these peppers? They are the hottest peppers known." Leo inquired.  
  
"Really? Then I believe I shall have them all, if you please," Splinter took the pepper jar from a sputtering Donny and began to spoon them onto his pizza. A lot of them. "You should know by now that I have a great love for spicy food, Leonardo."  
  
"S-sensei I don't think you want to do that. Those are REALLY REALLY hot!"  
  
claimed Don and he went back to drinking the glass of milk Mikey had handed  
  
to him. Mike said nothing as he went back to the fridge to get another glass of milk  
  
ready, grinning at the mere thought of Splinter eating all those hot peppers.  
  
"True that they may be hot, but I have a thing for very very hot foods." Splinter spoke as he munched on a pepper without flinching.  
  
Utterly horrified, Don, Leo, Raph, and Mikey stared on as they watched their beloved Sensei gulp down 1...2...3...4...5...6! habenero peppers. He then proceeded to politley burp and question after the hot sauce.  
  
Vauge comments came from Master Splinter's sons as they saw him reach 25 peppers with hot sauce and not even flinching a centimeter.  
  
Wondering if this was going to end, Don took the peppers and hot sauce away.  
  
"Master, any more will cause serious damage." He spoke in a worried fashion.  
  
Xerophagy had set in as Master Splinter started eating crackers and bread.  
  
"You might want to have some water, Sensei," Leo said nevously as he poured a large glass of it. The boys watched in shock as Splinter down that glass and then another and another and another and another...  
  
"Zounds," Mike whistled under his breath, "He's gonna have one full bladder before too long!"

** THE END!!!!**  
  
(Or maybe just the begining.......)


End file.
